XX Y
by talassan
Summary: Inicialmente iba a ser un OS, pero no me dio tiempo de pasarlo completo, asi que 2 partes. Es post 8x02, en lineas generales el 8x03 no me gustó así que hago como que no lo vi y mi historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa en él. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido si Castle va tras Kate, la busca y la encuentra en una situación un poco complicada? Podrán salir de esa ?
1. Parte 1

**Se que tengo una historia a medias y otra perdida en el limbo, pero últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de escribir. Pero esta tarde, después de quedar un poco decepcionada con el final del 8x02 y con el 8x03, me salió esto que aunque es un poco** **dramático, me gustó más que la version real! Al menos están juntos!**

 **Espero que les guste, inicialmente iba a ser un OS pero no pude acabar de pasarlo completo y ya es tarde, así que en estos días estaré publicando la segunda y ultima parte. Esta en primera persona, hay varios cambios de punto de vista, espero que se entienda bien.**

 **Dejen reviews por fa, aunque sea para acordarse de mis familiares más próximos !**

* * *

XX Y

Parado frente a la puerta del loft, seguía tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Cómo podía ser que, después de lo vivido estos últimos días, cuando finalmente empezaba a sentirme feliz y tranquilo porque todo había terminado, ella hiciera esto?

¿En qué he fallado? ¿Qué he hecho o dicho tan malo para que ella me haga, una vez más, a un lado?

¿No le he demostrado lo suficiente cuánto más fuertes somos juntos que separados?

¿Nuestro amor no es suficiente para mantenerla a mi lado?

¿Tendría razón Braken y ser solo mi esposa no es suficiente para ella? ¿No soy lo suficiente para hacerla feliz?

Con todos estos cuestionamientos haciendo erupción en mi mente, me dejo caer en el sofá, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y escondo la cara entre las manos, tratando de serenarme y pensar con claridad.

Esto no puede quedar así. No puede acabarse así. Kate no puede simplemente huir de nuestro matrimonio sin una mísera explicación y esperar que yo me quede sin hacer nada, rezando por que cambie de opinión.

* * *

Salgo corriendo del edificio, tratando de encontrar mi coche en medio de la bruma que empaña mi visión, debido a las lágrimas que no dejan de fluir vivamente de mis ojos.

Tengo que poner distancia lo más rápido posible. Tengo que alejarme del loft o, más bien, de Rick, lo más que pueda antes de no ser capaz de sostener mi decisión.

Esto es lo mejor para ambos, necesito resolver este embrollo para estar en paz, para poder regresar a él y rogarle con todas mis fuerzas para que me perdone y podamos vivir ese final feliz que ambos anhelamos.

Podría haber intentado ignorar el asunto y seguir con mi vida pero me conozco. Sé que no habría sido capaz de mantenerme al margen. Este instinto justiciero me sobrepasa cuando se trata de algo relacionado con la muerte de mi madre. Y sé que habría acabado poniéndonos en peligro a ambos. Pero eso no puede suceder, no soportaría que algo le sucediese, no a él, y menos, por culpa mía.

Perdida en mis reflexiones, conduciendo por inercia sin fijarme en el camino, solo me doy cuenta de dónde estoy cuando noto que me he estacionado y el coche ya no está circulando. Me desabrocho el cinturón y salgo a la fresca noche. Miro desde lejos esos columpios que han sido testigos de algunos de los momentos más importantes de mi vida en estos últimos años. Se siente correcto estar aquí. Es el lugar adecuado para tomar fuerzas y determinacion para lo que viene.

Me encamino lentamente hacia ellos, aun incapaz de controlar el mar de lágrimas que fluye de mis ojos. Me rompe el alma alejarme de él, lo necesito más que al aire que respiro, pero por eso mismo tengo que ser fuerte y mantenerlo afuera de esto. No puede sucederle nada y, la única manera de que permanezca a salvo, es que no sepa nada de todo esto y, sobre todo, que no nos vean juntos.

Al llegar, me siento y acaricio el metal como si, al hacerlo, pudiera sentir su piel bajo mis dedos. Me siento en conexión con él aquí, en "nuestro lugar".

Me balanceo suavemente, sientiendo la brisa agitar mi cabello. Cierro los ojos y dejo que los recuerdos invadan mi mente y mi cuerpo. Necesito llenarme de él, de todos los momentos felices que hemos compartido para tener la fuerza de seguir adelante con esta decisión.

* * *

Me levanto con determinación. No voy a permitir que vuelva a huir sin dar la cara. No va a escaparse de mi, no va a volver a hacerme a un lado. No de esta forma, sin una buena explicación de por medio.

Salgo del loft con las llaves del coche sujetas fuertemente en la mano. Sé dónde ha ido. Mi corazón puede sentir que ella está ahí. No puede estar en otro lugar y pienso ir a hacerla cambiar de opinión en este momento.

Me dirijo velozmente hacia el parque, tomando cualquier atajo que me ahorre aunque sean unos segundos. Necesito alcanzarla antes de que se vaya, antes de que se aleje y ya no pueda encontrarla.

Al entrar en la calle, veo su coche estacionado tras una camioneta negra. Es extraño porque a estas hora no suele haber nadie en el parque. Pero decido no darle importancia mientras me acerco, lo primordial es que su carro está ahí y eso significa que Kate aun no ha desaparecido.

Salgo del coche y me extraña no verla sentada en los columpios, donde esperaba encontrarla, aunque uno de ellos aun se balancea como si hasta hace unos momentos hubiera habido alguien sentado sobre él.

Imagino que ha debido ir a dar un paseo por el pequeño bosque que forma parte del parque y me dirijo hacia él.

Al llegar al lindero, veo marcas de arrastre al mismo tiempo que unos murmullos y el crujir de ramas me ponen en alerta. Algo raro está sucediendo aquí y, por más que encontrar a Kate sea una prioridad para mi, no puedo evitar dirigirme hacia el sonido para ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

Una vez en el pequeño claro en el que se encuentran las personas que había oído, la indignación se apodera de mi. Tres hombres se ciernen sobre una figura femenina que parece inconsciente y empiezan a devestirla. Ese tipo de acto evapora de mi ser todo raciocinio, invadiendo mi cuerpo de una ira justiciera por lo que, a pesar de estar claramente en desventaja, me avalanzo hacia ellos.

Al oirme, uno de ellos se voltea hacia mi y me doy cuenta de que lo conozco. No se de dónde pero sí sé que ya lo había visto antes. El sujeto le dice algo a sus compinches y ellos también se giran hacia mi. Y, entonces, todo queda claro en mi mente. Mi cuerpo se queda estático en contra de mi voluntad, inmovilizado en el punto en que me encontraba.

* * *

Oigo unas ramitas romperse bajo el peso de alguien y me maldigo a mi misma por ser tan obvia. Seguro que Castle adivinó dónde estaba y ha venido a pedirme unas explicaciones que, por su propia seguridad, no puedo proporcionarle.

Respiro hondo, trago saliva y me mentalizo para afrontar otra situación que no va a resultar, en lo más mínimo, menos incómoda ni dolorosa que la vivida hace unos minutos en el loft. Pero cuando, tras casi un minuto, nada sucede, abro los ojos y giro la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara, no con Castle, sino con los tres individuos que habíamos detenido en el despacho de Rick.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se acerca a una policía tras haber huido de estos, en vez de escaparse y desaparecer lo más pronto posible?- es lo único que puedo pensar antes de sentir cómo una aguja se introduce en mi cuello y una sensación de flacidez invade todo mi cuerpo, como si mis músculos hubieran dejado de sostener a mi esqueleto.

-Hemos pensado que, ya que Hyde está muerta, bien podíamos divertirnos un poco con la poli sexy a modo de venganza por las descargas electricas de hace un rato, antes de acabar con ella.- oigo decir a uno de ellos y siento que, ahora sí, estoy perdida.

Intento soltarme del agarre que dos de ellos ejercen sobre mis brazos pero sé que es en vano, mi cuerpo no responde.

El tercero, que parece ser el jefe, me agarra de las piernas y se encaminan hacia el bosque. A la entrada de este, el individuo me suelta y mis pies caen pesadamente en el piso.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa,- dice mietnras los otros dos avanzan arrastrandome por las axilas- en dos horas tenemos que estar en la base- concluye antes de volver a tomarme de los tobillos para adentrarnos un poco más en el bosquecillo.

* * *

Desvío mi vista hacia la mujer del piso y, a juzgar por la risa de los tres tipos, mi rostro debe haberse descompuesto.

Los miro con un asco y una ira desmedidos. Uno de ellos tiene el pantalón por los tobillos y los otros dos, aunque aun siguen vestidos, también se han deshecho de sus armas que se encuentran en el suelo, sobre la cabeza de Kate.

Sé que, aunque esten desarmados, mis posibilidades de salir victorioso de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos tres, son nulas. Pero no puedo dejarlos cometer tranquilamente un acto tan atroz y, mucho menos, con mi esposa. Solo espero poder "entretenerlos" el tiempo suficiente para que a Kate se le pase el efecto de lo que sea que le hayan suministrado y nos saque de este embrollo.

Cargo contra el imbécil de los pantalones bajados y lo estrello contra uno de sus compañeros haciéndolos caer a ambos pero, como era de esperar, el tercero me agarra por la parte de atrás de la camisa y me lanza contra el árbol más cercano.

–Va a resultar muy dificil salir de esta sin heridas graves. Y eso si salgo vivo.- pienso mientras me levanto dolorosamente para volver a enfrentarme a los tres armarios que estan de nuevo en pie.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, caballero andante?- se burla uno de ellos- Ya pensé que tu valentía rozaba la estupidez cuando preferiste la bolsa de tarántulas a revelarlos el paradero de tu mujercita.

Bufo y emprendo la carga de nuevo. Esta vez se apartan y caigo sobre Kate en cuyos ojos veo reflejado un pánico que la creí incapaz de sentir. La beso en los labios y le sonrío sabiendo, al oir el seguro del arma, que, al menos, vamos a morir juntos.


	2. Parte 2

**Bueno! Aquí les traigo la segunda y ultima parte. Disculpen si tiene muchos errores no he tenido tiempo de revisarla, al igual que el capitulo anterior.**

 **Siento que no a todos le guste, pero era de esperar, así pasa con todo en la vida, para gustos los colores y gracias a dios porque si todos quisiéramos lo mismo y nos gustaran las mismas cosas, la vida sería** **aburridisima**

 **No se olviden los reviews porfis!**

* * *

Llego a casa y no encuentro ni a papá ni a Kate en el salón. Me pregunto dónde habrán ido si papá nos citó a la abuela y a mi para una "celebración especial".

Los llamo sin éxito y me adentro en el loft. Al pasar por la cocina, veo una sartén con una smorlette a medio cocer y los cuencos con los ingredientes a un lado.

-Papá y su concepción de una "celebración especial"- pienso. Pero algo no cuadra, Él nunca abandonaría una smorlette a su suerte sin engullirla como un poseso.

-Algo malo está pasando- pienso con un escalofrío. Rapidamente me dirijo al Ipad y rastreo su celular. Está en el parque- ¿Qué demonios hace en el parque a estas hora en vez de estar en casa esperandonos?- Rastreo el de Kate y lo encuentro en el mismo lugar.

-Tal vez solo se dieron una escapada a su lugar favorito, creyendo que la abuela y yo tardaríamos más.- me digo a mi misma- Pero tal vez, algo más está sucediendo- me dice otra voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Sin dudarlo más, tecleo el numero de Esposito. –Papá y Kate estan en el parque, abandonaron todo aquí como si se hubieran ido deprisa ¿Puedes enviar a alguien a comprobar que todo esté bien?- le digo yendo al grano.

* * *

-Bro, era Alexis. Está preocupada por Castle y Beckett. Dice que están en el parque que está a 4 calles de aquí.¿Qué te parece si nos desviamos y echamos un vistazo? A fin de cuentas el muertito no se va a mover de donde está y seguro que se alegra de estar un rato a solas con Lanie.

A una calle del parque, estacionamos el coche y seguimos a pie. Hay una camioneta negra estre los coches de Castle y Beckett y eso, a estas horas, no puede indicar nada bueno.

Rápida pero sigilosamente, nos dirigimos, arma en ristre, hacia el bosquecillo que hay tras los juegos para niños y del que provienen ruidos de lucha.

* * *

Oigo el sonido de un disparo y me aferro al cuerpo inmovil de Kate, mientras con la mano le cierro los ojos. Tal vez pueda protegerla con mi cuerpo y ellos, al verla con los ojos cerrados, la den por muerta también a ella.

Pero nada sucede, no siento ningún dolor agudo y lacerante atravesar mi cuerpo. Solo puedo sentir el cabalgar acelerado del corazón de Kate al mismo ritmo que el mio propio. Expulso el aire que había estado conteniendo sin ser consciente de ello y, lentamente miro tras de mí al momento mismo en que oigo un segundo disparo, menos potente que el anterior, y veo un cuerpo caer junto a los dos otros que ya yacen a nuestros pies, y me doy cuenta de que la primera ocasión no fue un disparo sino dos, al unisono.

-Castle, Beckett, ¿están bien?- oigo preguntar a la voz de Ryan mientras dos figuras surgen velozmente de la penumbra y se dirigen hacia nosotros.

-Gracias a ustedes sí- respondo aliviado hasta tal punto que nos se si voy a echarme a reir o a llorar.

Me incorporo cargando a Kate en mis brazos justo en el momento en que ambos llegan junto a nosotros.

-¿Alexis?- les pregunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me pregunta a su vez Espo tras asentir.

-Aquí los muchachitos- le respondo- que no apreciaron el numerito de las pistolas paralizantes .

-¿Qué le han hecho?- pregunta Ryan preocupado, señalando con la cabeza a Kate.

\- Supongo que le suministraron la misma droga que a mi. En un rato estará bien- le digo encaminandome hacia afuera del bosque. Ocúpense de ellos, yo la cuido, no se van a quedar sin capitana esta noche.- les guiño un ojo y continúo caminando, dejándolos junto a los tres cadáveres.

Acomodo a Kate en el asiento del copiloto y pongo rumbo al loft. Me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero logro convencer a Alexis, por teléfono, de que todo está bien y que debe dirigirse a casa de su amiga, como tenía pensado en un principio, y mandar a su abuela a su departamento. Necesito tener una seria conversación con Kate que no puede esperar.

La deposito delicadamente en el sofá y espero pacientemente a que pase el efecto de la droga con un vaso de agua preparado pues recuerdo que deja la boca horriblemente seca.

Tras lo que me parece una eternidad, Kate abre los ojos y me mira a través de las lágrimas que los inundan.

-Todo está bien- le digo y le acaricio la mejilla. Poco a poco recupera el movimiento y se incorpora con mi ayuda, secándose las lágrimas que ahora se deslizan fluidamente por su rostro.

-Lo siento- me dice con voz aspera. Le entrego el vaso de agua y aprovecho mientras se lo toma para dejarle en claro que nadie va a moverse de ese sofá hasta que me explique exactamente todo lo que está pasando.

* * *

Acabo de pasar el miedo más terrible de mi existencia y, sin embargo, estoy feliz de que todo eso haya sucedido.

Me ha abierto los ojos, como aquella vez que casi caigo de la azotea de aquel edificio. Pero esta vez ha sido mucho peor. Estaba convencida de que iba a verlo morir frente a mi, a golpes o con una bala entre los ojos, pero sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan aterrorizada ni impotente en toda mi vida. Solo rezaba por que, después de hacerme lo que planeaban hacer conmigo, me mataran a mi también porque no habría podido seguir viviendo. No sin él, no habiéndolo visto morir frente a mi y por mi culpa.

Termino el agua y alzo la vista, mirándolo a los ojos y una oleada de amor invade mi pecho extirpando de él cualquier otro sentimiento.

Me arrojo a sus brazos y me aferro a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de eso. No puedo evitar que los sollozos se apoderen de mi y él, me aprieta contra su pecho, acariciando mi pelo y mi espalda hasta que logro calmarme.

-Lo siento mucho- digo, aun con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello.

Él me separa suavemente de sí y seca mis lágrimas con dulzura para luego besarme tiernamente.

Me vuelve a preguntar y, durante varios minutos, le explico todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días. Con todos los detalles. No más secretos, como le había prometido hacía apenas unas horas.

-No podía arriesgarme a quedarme junto a ti y que algo te sucediera- termino, llorando de nuevo.

Él solo me mira sin decir nada. Ahora no me reconforta ni seca mis lágrimas, parece herido.

-Lo … lo siento, de verdad- repito. No sé qué más decir.-Ahora sé que fue una estupidez, que era inevitable que me buscaras y me encontraras, y te pusieras en peligro. Pero esa … esa sed de venganza me invadía, de solo pensar que esos tipos estaban relacionados de alguna forma con el asesinato de mi madre, me ardía la sangre …

\- Pero ya entendí Rick, te juro que ya entendí.- le digo sujetándole la cara con ambas manos- No puedo vivir sin ti. Fui una idiota al pensar que una venganza del pasado pesaba más en mi corazón que tú. Solo hacía unos minutos que había dejado el loft y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ti, en volver a tu lado, en perderme en tu abrazo. Por eso fui al parque. Allí … allí te siento Rick, hemos vivido tantas cosas importantes en esos columpios que aunque no estés conmigo, te siento cerca de mi. No sabes las horas que pasé en ellos durante los dos meses que estuviste desaparecido. ¡Rick!- sollozo- No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca. Por ningun motivo, por ninguna causa. Solo quiero disfrutar de nosotros, del amor que siento por ti y que me llena, que impregna mi vida de felicidad. Tú eres mi alegría, Rick, mi ancla a tierra, mi roca firme, el amor de mi vida. Por favor, perdóname por no darme cuenta antes de que todo lo que necesito en la vida es a ti, este nosotros que me entibia el alma. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad de demostrarte que ya nada es más importante para mi que tú y nuestro amor.

* * *

Mi mente se resiste a creer lo que está oyendo, ya lo creyó una vez y ahí está el resultado. Pero mi corazón brinca de alegría porque él sí cree en todo lo que está sintiendo, en todo lo que esos ojos mágicos, llenos de amor y de arrepentimiento, de culpa, le están diciendo más allá de las palabras. Él quiere creer, cree ciegamente, como la primera vez, en que su amor es más fuerte y, esta vez, se alzará frente a todo lo demás, más puro y sincero que nunca.

Y como siempre cuando se trata de ella, el corazón gana la batalla y disuelve las reservas, la molestia por saberse engañado, y lo inunda todo de amor. De amor por esa mujer maravillosa que desnuda su alma una vez más frente a mi, vulnerable y pequeña, rogando por un perdón que no sabe que tiene desde el primer lo siento, desde la primera mirada, desde la primera lágrima.

Una vez más seco el rastro sobre sus mejillas y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh, no digas más- le susurro antes de besarla tierna pero ansiosamente, temiendo que se esfume entre mis dedos. Apretándola contra mi hasta casi cortarle el aliento. Tratando de sentirla parte mía, de fundirla conmigo para que no pueda alejarse nunca más. Pero se que eso no es posible, que tendré que confiar en ella y tener fé en que esta vez es, de verdad, para siempre.

Y un beso lleva al otro, una caricia a la siguiente, un te quiero a un te amo, y nuestras miradas se conectan en una de sus conversaciones sin palabras que me hacen sentir como si ambos fuéramos parte de un mismo todo, de un solo ser que se completa cuando estamos juntos, cuando conectamos nuestras almas a través del amor infinito que nos une.

* * *

Siento mi alma como flotando en una nube de alegría y paz. No ha dicho que me perdona pero puedo sentir que lo hace, puedo sentir que él está tan feliz como yo de que estemos juntos, de nuevo, y a salvo.

Me abrazo a él con brazos y piernas cuando lo siento levantarse y alzarme con él. Se adentra en nuestro dormitorio, lo atraviesa y entra en el baño, donde abre la llave de la bañera y vierte sobre el fondo de esta un poco de mi gel de cerezas favorito. Luego me deposita suavemente en el piso y acaricia mi cabello, quitándome hojas y ramitas que todavía tenía adheridas. Desliza delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por mis facciones, despacio, como si quisiera que su piel memorizara el tacto de la mía. Yo solo lo miro, emocionada de la dulzura que emplea conmigo. Aun cuando yo no dejo de romperle el corazón una y otra vez, él sigue tratándome como si fuera su bien más preciado, como a una muñeca de porcelana que puede romperse en cualquier segundo, y eso me conmueve hasta las lágrimas.

Continúa el recorrido de sus manos por mi cuello y se detiene en el piquete de la aguja, depositando un beso en él y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se paralice, ahora sin sustancia alguna, al recordar todo lo sucedido después de esa inyección.

Y un sollozo traicionero escapa de mis labios, desatando en mi interior todo ese miedo que lo que estuvo a punto de suceder provocó en mi y que, desde que salimos del parque, había reprimido. Castle apaga el agua y me envuelve en su abrazo.

\- Tranquila, estás bien, soy yo- me susurra al oido mientras se deshace de mi ropa con cuidado, evitando a toda costa algún movimiento brusco que me pudiera recordar a la forma en que trataron de desvestirme en el parque.

* * *

La siento temblar entre mis brazos y sé que no es de frío. Hasta yo me estremezco al pensar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle esos canallas. Pero ahora está a salvo y ella lo sabe. Está conmigo y no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase.

-Te amo, Kate- le digo mirando profundamente sus ojos empañados. - Y daría la vida por protegerte de cualquier mal. Nunca voy a hacerte daño, al menos no conscientemente. ¿Quieres que te deje sola un momento para que te puedas relajar en el baño?

-No- me contesta muy alto, como si la sola idea la aterrorizara. Nunca la había visto tan asustada y eso me encoge el corazón.- Está bien, me quedo aquí contigo, mientras te bañas. – digo mientras termino de retirarle la ropa interior y la acompaño hacia la bañera.

-Métete conmigo- me dice y su voz parece casi una súplica- necesito sentirte junto a mi.

Me desvisto rapidamente y me introduzco en el agua tibia, sentándome y recibiéndola inmediatamente contra mi pecho, donde se acurruca, aferrándose a mi espalda. Un momento después la siento sollozar y la acaricio suavemente.

-No soportaría perderte- me dice con la voz rota y beso su coronilla, apretándola más contra mi y continuando con mis caricias hasta que la siento relajarse, vencida por el cansancio físico y emocional. Vuelvo a abrir el agua caliente para entibiar nuestro baño y dejarla descansar un rato más.

* * *

Siento besos por todo mi rostro y perezosamente abro los ojos. Me siento tan en paz en este momento que no quiero que se acabe por nada del mundo.

-Hermosa- me dice Rick cuando lo miro- el agua se está enfriando, vámonos mejor a la cama ¿te parece?

Yo solo asiento y sonrío. ¡Me siento tan feliz de haber renunciado a esa estúpida idea de emprender una lucha interminable que ahora me parece tan sin sentido! Salimos de la bañera y él se esmera en secarme. Nos dirigimos al cuarto y nos acostamos desnudos, necesito sentir su piel contra la mía. El calor de su cuerpo me envuelve y me quedo dormida casi instantaneamente, pensando que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que en el que me encuentro en este momento y que no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del planeta.


End file.
